deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IceLoverMei/Riptor vs Aeon Calcos
Over the past history, The reptilian era of the dinosaur been known to be a fearful era as these creatures hold up being the most primal monsters in the past history. Today even when some dinosaur are extinct, There are a few that walk the land, Fighting in their own battle of survival and for blood. Riptor, Ultratech Special Prehistoric Project vs Aeon Calcos, The Creature of Sin It Killer Instinct vs Soul Calibur Riptor Song: Killer Instinct (1994) - Rumble Ultratech doesn’t always look forwards to find the solutions to future military development. Sometimes, they look to the past. So it was with the Riptor project. A competing combat contract project with the Fulgore line and the Cinder initiative, brilliant Ultratech genetic engineer Dr. Erin Gupte saw a better path to follow. She thought that Fulgore’s maintenance and lack of ability to adapt to radically different hostile environments would create a nightmare for upkeep and result in a prohibitively expensive machine. At the same time, she saw the Cinder initiative as pure R&D with years before any interesting developments could be realized. She believed that a creature built on a ruthless adaptable predator and augmented and constrained by modern technology would result in the ideal combat platform. It could rely on its own victims for sustainment, and could maneuver and infiltrate in areas that the Fulgore line would never be able to function; Riptor couldn’t be jammed or hacked, stopped by weather, or be disabled by a grain of sand in an intake. Nor would it take a decade of research to decode the alien technologies the Cinder initiative toyed with. The first batch of Riptor units were vicious, and even with cybernetic augmentation and programming, were completely uncontrollable. No amount of shock, drugs, or control systems would contain them, and they would tear anything it saw apart in moments, making it impossible for them to work as a coordinated team as planned. Digging into the problem, and amidst the pressures from Utratech leadership for results, Erin theorized that all her creations had no upbringing, no parenting, only genetic memories to kill that she could not overwrite; they came into the world fully ready to fight, and without any other upbringing to guide them, that’s exactly what they did. She destroyed the initial batch of Riptor assets and began work on a new batch, augmenting the creatures even further than the originals. Borrowing cast-off technology from the Fulgore project, Erin began using her own mind as a training tool for her new creations, simulating upbringing through her own directed thoughts, guiding the creatures into understanding that there was a place for family, and the idea of a pack. |-|Short Range Attack - Cybernetic Claws = Riptor well know for his fast attack which his claws is use to cut deep through her opponent wound, Giving the boost with Ultratech giving her more to work with. |-|Long Range Attack - Cybernetic Tail =While her arms are short, Her tail is long. While not as fast, It manage to give a longer reach to the point of even stabbing her opponent(in KI1 of course). This is also boosted with Ultratech technology to give it more spark. |-|Projectile Attack - Dragon Breath =Riptor have the ability to let out some un-normal breathing attack, Including firing flames and even acid at her opponent. |-|Strongest Attack - Rage =When Riptor reach her Instinct Mode, All Riptor’s fire breath and tail attacks are amplified; fire attacks do more damage and have more range, and tail attacks extend for much more range. Primal Run also gains a speed boost. Cybernetic Claws.png|Cybernetic Claws Cybernetic Tail.png|Cybernetic Tail Dragon Breath.png|Dragon Breath Rage.png|Rage Aeon Calcos Song: Soul Calibur III - Bred from the Gap The Spartan soldier, Aeon Calcos was one of the twenty-four warriors to receive an oracle from the god Hephaestus to destroy Soul Edge–one for every letter of the Greek alphabet. Armed with the holy Xi Sword & Game Shield forged for him, he set off on his journey. However, he became lost in a vast desert and eventually collapsed. A group of kindly desert travelers rescued a dehydrated Aeon and brought him to their village, and he was about to repay them by teaching them swordplay. He was unable to exchange their kindness, however, as the Evil Seed rained down and temporarily changed Aeon into a mindless killer, causing him to slaughter everyone in the village. Kunpaetku, the grand priest of the cult order Fygul Cestemus, eventually heard stories of him and captured Calcos so that he may be used as a human guinea pig in a diabolical experiment, causing him to transform into a lizard —the first of many lizardmen to come. Calcos was ordered to bring Rock's adopted son, Bangoo, so that his soul could be stolen. The creature was eventually tracked down and defeated by Rock for the kidnapping, while aiding Astaroth in pursuing Soul Edge. |-|Short Range Attack - Grudge Ax & Aya Shield =The Grudge Ax, combined with the Aya Shield, has been the signature weapon of Lizardman, once Aeon Calcos, since Soulcalibur III. After his faith in his gods faded with his last glimpse of hope, Lizardman cast aside the Xi Sword & Game Shield made for him for his holy mission for the gods, and exchanged it for this set. The name of the axe is likely to be derived from his grudge against Hephaestus. As Lizardman's default equipment, they are evenly balanced and have no special abilities or weaknesses. |-|Long Range Attack - Mezentius Style Sand Roll =Useing a boost of Mezentius, Aeon crouch down and perform a powerful ram at his opponent, Dealing major damages in launching his opponent in the air, Making them crash down to the ground. |-|Projectile Attack - Fire Breath =Mixed in with his new Wings allowing him to fly, Aeon can breath fire to do major damage. While he don't normally use this power, It is a fearful attack and hard to block off. |-|Strongest Attack - Devourer of God =Aeon forward rolls into his opponent along the ground and then flies into the air and breathes fire on the downed opponent. This only work if the opponent is stunned, Giving him the opportunity to strike. Grudge Ax and Aya Shield.jpg|Grudge Ax & Aya Shield Mezentius Style Sand Roll.png|Mezentius Style Sand Roll Aeon Fire Breath.jpg|Fire Breath Devourer of God.png|Devourer of God X-Factor W.I.P at the moment Battle Song: Diablo - Cave Inside the Cavern of Light and Darkness Aeon Calcos: *Devouring his prey on the ground* Riptor: *Crawling through the opening, Looking at Aeon* Screen show Ultratech Scanner in Riptor Eyes. TARGET: Aeon Calcos SPECIES: LIZARDMAN HEIGHT: 6'8" WEIGHT: '295lbs' AGE: 53 THREAT LEVEL: EXTREME LAST KNOWN LOCATION: Cavern of Light and Darkness Riptor enter the cave, Ready and try to pounce at Aeon with her claws. Aeon Calcos: *Move away to dodge, Getting out his Ax and Sheild* RAAAAAA Song: Killer Instinct (2013) - Riptor Theme Aeon and Riptor begin walking at a circle, Growling at each other. FIGHT! Aeon Calcos: *Swing Ax at Riptor* RAAAAAAAAAAA Riptor: *Dodging and Pounce at Aeon, Trying to scartch him with cybernetic claws* Aeon Calcos: *Blocking with shield, Getting some damage from it and push Riptor off* RRRAAAAAAAAAAA *Breath Fire at Riptor* Riptor: *Get pushed back but fire Dragon Breath at Aeon, Clashing with his Fire Breath* Aeon Calcos: *Grow wings and fly up over Riptor while continuing to breath fire* Riptor: *Spit out Acid at Aeon while he flying* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAA *Crash to ground, Getting up* GRRRRRRRRRRR Riptor: *Slash at Aeon with Cybernetic Tail, Trying to shock him* Aeon Calcos: *Duck and counter with Mezentias Style Sand Roll* Riptor: RAAAAAAAAA *Get launched in the sky, Crashing down in deep pain* Aeon Calcos: *Continue slashing at Riptor and Kick her to the ground* Riptor: RAAAAA *Getting up* GRRRRRRRRRRRRR Aeon Calcos: *Summon Wings and roll at Riptor, Ready to perform Devourer of God* Riptor: *Turn on Rage Mode and dodge, Pouncing on Aeon wings and claw them off* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAAAAAAA *Crash on the ground* Riptor: *Pounce on Aeon and biting his neck, Scratching with his claws* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Losing blood, bleeding out while lying dead* Riptor: RAAAAAAAAAAAA *Breath fire in the air* Reason While Aeon does have the better weapon and strength to make him last longer in battle, Riptor have the much more higher feat in edge in being alot more faster and skillful. Both had their own feats and defeat in their past with Aeon defeated by Rock and Riptor defeated by TJ Combo in Killer Instinct. However while Aeon grow more primal and deadly on his own, Riptor have been upgraded to be more dangerous by the Ultratech, Allowing her to be more smarter then Aeon and give her the bigger advantage. Note *Voting ended in Oct 20th 2016. Riptor won. *The Set will be inside the Cavern of Light and Darkness from Soul Calibur V. *The Scenario involve Ultratech sending Riptor to hunt down Aeon Calcos for their new cybernetic reptilian program, Which Aeon will decline in battle. *This match might finally end with one of the contender getting killed in battle, In comparing to past battles which the contender defeated by surprises or weakening. Category:Blog posts